sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Cozy Little Christmas
| recorded = | studio = | genre = Christmas | length = | label = Capitol | writer = | producer = | prev_title = Hey Hey Hey | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = 365 | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} "Cozy Little Christmas" is a Christmas song by American singer Katy Perry. It was released exclusively on Amazon Music on November 15, 2018. The song was written and produced by Perry, Greg Wells, and Ferras Alqaisi. "Cozy Little Christmas" was written about Perry's time spent with her family in Copenhagen for Christmas, and its lyrics talk about not needing gifts then as love is more important. It has charted at number 23 in the United Kingdom and 53 in the United States. Release and composition Perry first announced the song's release on Twitter, posting on November 14 that she was "Bout to sleigh in an hour". "Cozy Little Christmas" was then released exclusively on Amazon Music the next day. Perry wrote the song about spending Christmas in Copenhagen with her family. It is her second Christmas song after "Every Day Is a Holiday" was released in 2015. Perry co-wrote and co-produced "Cozy Little Christmas" with Greg Wells and Ferras Alqaisi. "Cozy Little Christmas" runs for 3 minutes and 2 seconds. It is a "whimsical" Christmas song featuring jingle bells and lyrics about not needing gifts at Christmas time because love is more important. She sings "I don't need diamonds or sparkly things" and "you can't buy this feeling" along with "Nothing lights my fire or wraps me up baby like you do" in the chorus. Critical reception Idolator's Mike Wass called it "cute, catchy and utterly adorable", and observed that "the perky bop is every bit as irreverent and fun as you would expect". Marina Pedrosa from Billboard said that "Perry's vocals are velvety as ever as she sings the festive lyrics, 'Just you and me/ Under the tree/ A cozy little Christmas here with you.'" Zac Gelfand of Consequence of Sound wrote that "Cozy Little Christmas" is an "appropriate step back and a deep breath" for Perry and "a simple, bubbly, holiday love song, serving as a respite after an otherwise tough several months." Writing for MTV News, Madeline Roth praised the "bubbly bop" as "mighty cozy", adding that "this festive little tune will be a crowd-pleaser all around". Chart performance In the United States, "Cozy Little Christmas" entered the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart at number 10, becoming Perry's ninth track to reach its top 10 and first to do so since "Dark Horse" in 2014. It has since reached number one on that chart as well as number 53 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 after debuting at number 62 marking it her first hot 100 entry since 2017's Feels peaked at No. 20 and number 35 on its Holiday 100 chart. Elsewhere, the song debuted at number 85 on the UK Singles Chart before rising to number 23 in the nation. Charts References Category:2018 singles Category:2018 songs Category:American Christmas songs Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Greg Wells Category:Songs written by Ferras Category:Songs written by Greg Wells Category:Songs written by Katy Perry